


Verräterisch

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [24]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Possibly Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und stockte immer wieder, wenn trotz aller Achtsamkeit ein verräterisches Dielenbrett knarrte. Jetzt noch die Tür - ein leises Quietschen, kaum zu hören. Er atmete auf ... Hier war der Boden gefliest, und jetzt mußte er nur noch auf Strümpfen einmal durch den Raum huschen, und schon -</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/101285.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Verräterisch

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Der Verbrecher kehrt immer an den Tatort zurück (vom 25.10.2013)  
>  **Zeit:** ca. 60 Minuten  
>  **A/N:** Nur eine Variante von Geschichten, die ich schon geschrieben habe ... Das kam mir auf einer Zugfahrt in den Sinn, nachdem ich das Prompt gelesen habe, liegt schon ein paar Tage und ich habe es glatt vergessen.  
>  geschrieben für 120_minuten

***

Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und stockte immer wieder, wenn trotz aller Achtsamkeit ein verräterisches Dielenbrett knarrte. Jetzt noch die Tür - ein leises Quietschen, kaum zu hören. Er atmete auf ... Hier war der Boden gefliest, und jetzt mußte er nur noch auf Strümpfen einmal durch den Raum huschen, und schon -

"Hab' ich's mir doch gedacht!"

Das grelle Licht blendete ihn in der ersten Sekunde, und fast hätte er vor Schreck alles fallen gelassen.

"Denken Sie ernsthaft, mir fällt das nicht auf, wenn meine Milch von heute auf morgen fast leer ist?" sagte Thiel und trat aus dem Schatten hinter der Tür heraus. "Ich wußte, Sie kommen nochmal zum Tatort zurück. Ihr Verbrecher seid doch alle gleich."

"Also ich muß doch sehr bitten", protestierte Boerne, nachdem er sich von seinem Schreck erholt hatte. "Ich habe mir lediglich ein wenig Milch geborgt und war gerade dabei, sie wieder zurückzubringen." Zur Bekräftigung hob er die Milchpackung in der einen und den Trichter in der anderen an.

Thiel schnaubte bloß. "Hab' ich Ihnen nicht letztens bei dieser Buttersache gesagt, daß ich Sie nicht noch einmal nachts in meiner Wohnung sehen will!"

"Sie hätten mich ja auch gar nicht gesehen! Wenn Sie nicht ... Sie haben doch nicht wirklich die halbe Nacht hinter Ihrer Küchentür gelauert?"

"Anders ist Ihnen ja nicht beizukommen", knurrte Thiel, um im gleichen Moment herzhaft zu gähnen.

Boerne schüttelte konsterniert den Kopf. "Kann es vielleicht sein, daß Sie nach drei Wochen Urlaub Ihre Arbeit vermissen?"

"Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?" brummte Thiel schlechtgelaunt und er konnte sich gerade noch stoppen, bevor er antwortete. Ihm war schon aufgefallen, daß sein Kollege äußerst schlecht auf den Umstand zu sprechen war, daß man ihn gezwungen hatte, endlich seinen Resturlaub aus den letzten Jahren am Stück zu nehmen. Da er sonst meistens darüber klagte, daß er zu nichts anderem als zu seiner Arbeit kam, erschien ihm das zwar reichlich unlogisch, aber da er strenggenommen gerade unbefugt in eine fremde Wohnung eingedrungen war, wollte er das lieber nicht laut sagen. Stattdessen fiel ihm etwas ein, was Thiel vielleicht versöhnlicher stimmen und von der Frage ablenken würde, warum er immer noch einen Schlüssel zu dessen Wohnung besaß.

"Wollen Sie auf ein Glas Wein zu mir rüberkommen, und ich erzähle Ihnen von dem Fall, den Sie gerade verpassen?" Thiel sah ihn ungläubig an. "Und davon, wie unfähig Ihre Urlaubsvertretung ist?" Das war sein letzter Trumpf. Wenn Thiel jetzt nicht anbiß, wußte er auch nicht weiter. Aber Thiel sah inzwischen nicht mehr sauer, sondern eher nachdenklich aus, und nickte schließlich.

Erleichtert trat er einen Schritt weiter in den Raum.

"Was ist, ich dachte, wir wollen zu Ihnen?"

"Ich wollte nur noch schnell die Milch ..."

Sein Nachbar schnaubte, aber jetzt klang es eher amüsiert.

Trotzdem war er überrascht, als Thiel eine gute Stunde und anderthalb Flaschen später plötzlich ohne erkennbaren Zusammenhang sagte: "Es ist nicht unbedingt die Arbeit, die ich vermißt habe."

"Haben Sie nicht?" Daraus, daß Thiel im Laufe der Zeit immer fröhlicher geworden war - für Thiels Verhältnisse jedenfalls, hätte er jetzt ja etwas anderes geschlossen. Es war doch ganz eindeutig, daß -

"Eher das ... das drumrum", sagte Thiel.

Im ersten Moment wollte er _Was?_ fragen, aber dann verstand er, was Thiel meinte und griff stattdessen hastig nach der Weinflasche, um ihnen nachzuschenken. Er brauchte einen Moment, um dieses überraschende Eingeständnis zu verdauen - nicht, daß ihm nicht längstens klar gewesen wäre, daß Thiel gerne Zeit mit ihm verbrachte, aber er war sich eigentlich ebenso gewiß gewesen, daß der andere das nie zugeben würde, und das hatte er, zwar ein wenig verklausuliert, aber - "Noch eine Woche, dann bin ich wieder im Dienst", unterbrach Thiel seine Gedanken, und es klang fast ein wenig erleichtert.

Boerne räusperte sich. "Haben Sie am Wochenende eigentlich schon was vor?"

Er sah nicht auf, aber er hatte das deutliche Gefühl, daß Thiel lächelte.

* Fin *


End file.
